


Esteban Ocon: Part Time Disney Princess

by BearWithAHat



Series: squirrel dads [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Fantasizing, Getting Together, I feel like this is kind of weird im so sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, MENTION OF BLOOD/INJURY, Pining, Squirrels, esteban ocon is best princess!, ft danny ric the matchmaker, inspired by Renaults recent IGTV lol, stroll being moody™️, veterinarian care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: Lance Stroll was no expert animal whisperer, but Esteban Ocon seemed to have a way with animals that was akin to a Disney Princess. He only lacked the ballgown and a musical number.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll
Series: squirrel dads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702687
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Esteban Ocon: Part Time Disney Princess

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've published something I wrote :) all I can say is the way Ocon tried to say 'squirrel' in Renault's recent IGTV video was too cute and was my inspiration for this. I hope its a decent read lol
> 
> I never came up with a specific time/race this was supposed to take place at so I just vaguely wrote it as taking place in ‘summer’ oops

Lance Stroll was no expert animal whisperer, but Esteban Ocon seemed to have a way with animals that was akin to a Disney Princess. He only lacked the ballgown and a musical number. 

It had started on a sunny day during the summer, the sky barely dotted with wispy clouds and the warm air ringing with bird songs and murmur of conversations. Lance was lying on his back on a bench, attempting to ignore the rest of the paddock for a bit. He had hoped his sunglasses and slow breathing would make any passersby think he was asleep and leave him alone. So far it had been successful; nobody had tried to talk to him for the past half hour.

Lance knew it sounded dramatic and petty, but it hadn't been his week. A residual headache seemed to wake him up every morning, his lack of friends on the grid seemed more stark than ever, and even the little things like a belt loop getting caught on a door handle made him feel annoyed.   
  
Hell, it really hadn’t been his _year._ Performances on track hadn’t quite been stellar for him, and the flack he got from what little media paid attention to him was getting frustrating. Luckily he was able to keep his head up most of the time, however he was only human, and part of being human was feeling a little down every once in awhile. Any motivation he usually had was crushed by the gloomy feeling that was bugging him. For now, sitting for a quiet moment in the sun was all he felt like doing. 

It was all he planned on doing until he didn't feel like a pile of garbage or somebody came looking for him, and his sit-around-do-nothing session was going just fine until one of the birds hanging around the area decided that his chest seemed like a nice place to sit.

“Ow, hey go away!” Lance muttered, shooing the creature away with his hand. He sighed and crossed his arms as he watched the bird quickly fly away.   
  
Less than a minute later, he heard someone talking a couple yards away, cooing in that soft voice people use when talking to babies or dogs.   
  


Scoffing, Lance sat up and turned to see Esteban Ocon a few paces away. The young Frenchman had his hand up to eye level, and on his finger sat the same little bird who had bothered Lance just a moment ago. The sight wasn’t what Lance had been expecting, but he found himself interested and pulled his sunglasses down on his nose to watch.  
  


“And is this your friend? How lovely of him to stop by and say hello,” Esteban said sweetly when another bird came to sit on his shoulder.   
  
Lance wasn’t even aware that he was staring as he felt his sour mood dissipate. Watching the man talk softly to the birds was honestly kind of cute. It made him forget all the crap that had felt like it was weighing down on him, even if he felt a twinge of guilt for watching what was supposed to be a somewhat intimate moment.

A few more had gathered around his feet on the ground and were chirping up at him. Esteban laughed, smiling down at them and continuing to talk as though they could understand him, before holding his hand up to gently encourage the bird on his finger to fly away. He watched as the rest took off after it, and resumed walking to, well, wherever he was originally trying to go. Lance watched him go, letting out a long sigh he hadn't realized he was holding in. He and Esteban didn't talk much. They weren't exactly friends, more like acquaintances who made small talk every once in a while. However, Lance found himself wanting to talk to the Frenchman more as he watched him walk by. Something about watching him talk to birds, which had flocked eagerly to him, made him seem approachable.

Lance startled suddenly at a hand touching his shoulder, pulling him out of a daze and causing his dark sunglasses to fall entirely down his nose and into his lap. He looked over his shoulder to see his teammate standing behind him.

“Sorry, you okay there?” Checo asked, chuckling at his reaction. Lance suddenly wondered how long the man had been trying to get his attention.

It took Lance a second to find his words; “Uhh, yeah I’m good, I'm good. What’s up?” he responded.   
  
“People are looking for you. Come on lazy, we have to go sit through a meeting, some planning for the next social media nonsense,” Checo explained. He pulled Lance off the bench and beckoned for him to follow. 

“What were you staring at anyways? I said your name a few times but something else seemed to have your attention,” the Mexican asked as they hurriedly made their way to a conference room.

Lance bashfully admitted, “that Ocon kid. He somehow had all these birds with him and like, there was one on his hand and he was talking to them. I don’t know how the hell he got them to do that, normally birds seem to just fly away the second a person goes near them.”

“Aw, he is like a Disney princess then yeah?” laughed Checo, tossing a grin in Lance’s direction. Lance simply hummed in response. 

Sure, it had been a joke, but the thought of Esteban in a princess gown, surrounded by little forest creatures and singing happily to them, stuck with him throughout their meeting with the social media team and into the night. He pictured him in the blue and yellow gown Snow White wore, patting squirrels and deer and rabbits alike.

As he lay in bed that night, his mind kept wandering to how sweetly Esteban had talked to the birds surrounding him. The whole ordeal had only lasted for a minute or so, but it seemed like an eternity to Lance now. There was just something so soft and caring and straight up adorable about how the birds seemed unafraid of him and perfectly comfortable around him. And come to think of it, Esteban himself was pretty adorable too. His gentle smile and shining eyes, his tender voice and friendly disposition, his- _oh god,_ Lance thought to himself, _am I really catching feelings for someone just because a bunch of damn birds flocked to him?_

He tossed and turned in the sheets and eventually buried his face in the pillows. Whatever, it would pass, he decided. It's not like he had never had a crush on someone before. Lance silently cursed Checo for making the comment that was keeping him awake. Disney princess Esteban just wouldn't leave his head.

* * *

Things went smoothly the next morning. Lance woke up to pleasantly find his headache gone, and the sunlight filtering through the curtains inspired a much happier mood in him than the previous day. A relatively full schedule kept him busy for most of the day, meaning that he didn't have time to be distracted by his thoughts that had kept him awake in the night. In fact, the only time he found himself even remotely reminded of them was the couple of times he saw Esteban out of the corner of his eye.

He also silently willed Checo not to bring it up whenever the frenchman happened to be in the vicinity. If he outright told him not to talk about it, Lance knew his teammate would _absolutely_ become suspicious and teasingly make more jokes about his majesty Esteban Ocon, bird whisperer and stealer of hearts. Thus he was resolved to not say anything and hope Checo would follow suit.

By the time Lance was finished with his team-centric duties, the sun was beginning to creep down to the horizon line and the moon was ready to make its appearance. A few different ideas about how to spend his evening free time came to him as he wandered down to where he was quartered. A jog in the cool evening air sounded nice and was also productive, although sitting in bed and scrolling through his social media sounded like an activity that was more his speed. Besides, he had been productive enough for one day. 

The sound of rushed footfalls and labored breathing behind him interrupted his thoughts of relaxing and he quickly turned around to see his newfound crush quickly approaching him, cheeks flushed from jogging. It was a good look for him, though the distressed look on Esteban's face told Lance it wasn't the time for pining. 

"Lance, I'm sorry to bother you but," Esteban inhaled deeply before continuing, "can you help me with something?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he said. He tried to ignore how his pulse jumped when Esteban grabbed his hand and began hurriedly pulling him along.

"There's a, oh how do you say it, squee-rehl? A squee-rehl?" Esteban tried to explain. He came to a halt near the Renault hospitality and added, "just wait here a second," before quickly entering and making his way over to a corner. 

Lance watched curiously as Esteban knelt down slowly and began murmuring in his native language to mystery thing he appeared to be gently picking up. He wasn't sure what the other man was talking about, though it became apparent that 'squee-rehl' meant 'squirrel' as Esteban came back to him cradling one in his arms.

_Damn, he really is like a Disney princess. it's not just birds that like him,_ Lance thought to himself. Esteban stood right next to him and showed him the animal's side, which had a small patch of blood matted into the fur. 

"I found it just a couple minutes ago. It's injured but not too badly, and I was wondering if you could help me patch it up?" he asked, comforting the small animal by rubbing the top of its head with one finger.

"Uh- I guess? I mean I don't really know anything about first aid beyond like, putting a bandaid on, especially for animals," Lance choked out awkwardly. He didn't want to seem like a heartless jerk, plus he wouldn't mind getting to spend time with the Frenchman, however he was being truthful: he didn't know anything about veterinary care. 

Esteban quickly reassured him, "oh no no, you don't have to do anything other than hold it for me. I understand if you can't, it's just that having another person would make it easier for me." 

Lance simply shrugged and said, "lead the way then," in response. Esteban said a quick thank you and led him to the motorhome that was provided to him. Figuring it would be hard to open the door with a squirrel in his arms, Lance held the door open and followed him inside.

"Alright," Esteban said while flicking on the lights with his elbow, "sit at that little table. I'm going to give this little guy to you so I can look for the first aid kit I have around here somewhere. Just stay calm and hold him like you're holding a baby." 

Swallowing nervously, Lance did as he was told and took a seat. Esteban knelt down next to him and slowly extended his arms so as not to scare the squirrel. Lance took the squirrel and hoped he wasn't as visibly shaky as he felt. As he clutched the squirrel to his chest, Esteban stood up and disappeared into another room, presumably looking for the medical kit he mentioned earlier. 

It was only then that the situation really set into Lance's mind. He was currently sitting in Esteban Ocon's (temporary) home, the guy he had developed a crush on, and he was holding a goddamn squirrel. Not how he had expected the night to go. He wasn't going to complain though. Seeing Esteban go into mother hen mode made the butterflies in his stomach stir, and admittedly he liked animals too and wanted to help however he could. Still it was impressive to him that Ocon could just pick up and interact with wild animals so easily. 

He felt shaky and he had to consciously make an effort to appear calm. Hopefully the small animal in his arms didn't catch onto his anxiety too much; he could remember hearing somewhere that animals could read people rather well, and the last thing they needed at the moment was a squirrel running around the small motorhome. Lance couldn't even tell what was making him nervous, the squirrel or Esteban.

Esteban stepped back into the room and over to the table. A small box was placed on the table along with a washcloth, a water bottle, and a few hand towels. He dragged the other chair up to the corner of the table so he was sitting diagonally from Lance, their knees brushing against one another. As he opened up the first aid kit and began pulling things out, Esteban began to describe what he planned to do.

"First, I need to wipe the blood away and wash the skin around the wound. Then I'm going to disinfect it, and put some cream on it, and lastly I'll bandage him up," he said in a low, soothing tone. It was probably meant to be calming to the squirrel, but listening to him talk so gently made Lance's heart rate began to calm itself too. Lance watched him screw the cap off the bottle of water and pour some of it onto the perfectly folded washcloth.

"Ok Lance, can you hold him on the table for me?" Esteban asked him, giving him an encouraging nod. 

Lance nodded wordlessly and shifted so that his arms rested on the table. He turned the shivering squirrel so that Esteban had access to the injury while still maintaining a firm enough hold on it. 

"Hey, you're alright.." Esteban whispered to the animal as he started to wash the blood from its side. Lance watched his nimble fingers work efficiently while attempting to cause as little pain to the animal as possible. He glanced up at Esteban's face instead, and his breath caught in his throat at how he was biting his lip and squinting, entirely focused on the task at hand. Long eyelashes cast shadows onto Esteban's cheek in the dim light. Even as he was leaning forward on the table wiping blood off a wild animal, he still managed to look absolutely breathtaking. 

The squirrel had stopped shaking so much in his hands. The Frenchman's talent with animals seemed to have worked again. 

"So has the bleeding stopped?" Lance asked when Esteban set the washcloth aside and patted the squirrel's side dry with the corner of a hand towel.

"Yes, it looks like it. I will disinfect it now, keep holding him still like that. You're doing a great job," answered Esteban. He looked up, smiling, and Lance couldn't help but grin stupidly back. His cheeks warmed at the praise, even if it was for something as simple as being able to hold still for a couple minutes.

Next, Esteban soaked a white cotton round with some strong smelling substance in a bottle and daintily swiped it across the injury. The small squirrel let out a squeak of discomfort and Lance instinctively patted its head the same way he had seen Esteban do it earlier.

The two young men were silent as Esteban proceeded to wrap gauze and bandages around the squirrel, securing it with medical tape. 

"All done," Esteban announced with a pleased smile after placing the tape on the bandages. "You can hand him back to me now, I'd imagine you want to wash your hands." 

Lance handed the squirrel back to Esteban and scrubbed his hands clean under the sink in the tiny kitchen. The sight of the mini fridge inspired him to ask, "do you think we should give it something to eat?"

"Yeah, thats probably a good idea," agreed Esteban, "there's some bread on the counter there." 

After taking the small end of the bread and filling a bowl with water, Lance sat back down next to Esteban and set the meal for the squirrel onto the table between them. Slowly, Esteban set the squirrel down next to the bread and water, and the two of them watched as the animal happily ate the food given to it. 

"Thank you for helping me," Esteban said quietly. He placed his hand on top of Lance's and squeezed it appreciatively. 

"Oh, um, yeah no worries. I didn't have any important plans anyways," he answered, immediately cringing at how tense it sounded. He looked down intensely at his lap in hopes that Esteban wouldn't notice his blushing. They continued to watch the squirrel as it eagerly ate and drank. 

"Can I ask you a bit of a dumb question?" Esteban began a couple minutes later.

"Yeah man, go for it."

"What do you actually call this animal? I got the feeling that I was not saying it right earlier," he asked, laughing a bit.

Lance laughed with him before answering, "it's pronounced 'squirrel'. You weren't too far off earlier, but I definitely couldn't tell what you were tryna say." 

For a couple seconds, Esteban looked like he was deep in thought.

" _Squirrel._ Oh yeah, _squirrel,"_ he proudly said. Lance laughed heartily against his will at the deep southern American accent the Frenchman took on while saying it. He immediately apologized profusely after for fear that he had offended him, although a smile crept back onto his face when he realized Esteban was giggling along with him. 

_We must look rather funny,_ he thought, _two grown adults **giggling** over a squirrel. _

To his delight, they kept talking while the squirrel snacked on the bread. For the first time in a while, Lance felt like he had a friend on the grid, and he hoped Esteban felt the same way. He might never have the courage to tell him about his feelings, but he was just glad to be friendly with Esteban. Hell, Lance knew for a fact that he would _never_ tell him that he had fantasized about Esteban as a Disney princess, that was a little too embarrassing. 

Esteban wrapped the squirrel in the remaining hand towel after the bread was gone and the water drank from. He cradled it to his chest again, and it really did look like he was holding a baby now. It only took a few minutes for the squirrel to fall asleep, after which Esteban lightly set it down on the table.

Lance glanced up at the clock. It was a lot later than he thought it was; time seemed to have gone by quickly. He suddenly became aware of how tired he was as a yawn escaped him. Leaning forward onto the table, he wearily glanced up to see Esteban yawning too. The desire to stroke his cheek and kiss his forehead was overwhelming to his tired mind, even if it was not something he could act on.

* * *

The first thing Lance noticed as he was waking up was the stiffness in his neck and shoulders. The second thing he noticed was that he was not in his bed, and he startled awake to find himself still sitting in a chair in Esteban's current living space. He didn't remember dozing off at the table and he assumed that Esteban, who currently was nowhere to be seen, had also fallen asleep alongside him. The sound of the shower running clued him in to the others whereabouts.

He glanced over to the squirrel. It was sitting contentedly on the towel that Esteban had wrapped it in and was munching on another slice of bread. Lance shook his head in amazement at how Ocon had managed to get a squirrel to act no different than a house cat. Groaning, he sat up straight and stretched his arms out to try to relieve the tension that had built up in his shoulders from sleeping hunched over at the table.

The sound of the water abruptly shut off and a couple minutes later, Esteban emerged from the bathroom, his hair still damp. 

"Oh, you're up now. You can use the shower too if you'd like. There's some extra towels under the sink" he said cheerfully, strutting past him into the kitchen. Lance rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat before he could respond. 

"Thanks, I'll uh, go do that," he said, getting up to shuffle over to the bathroom. 

"Do you need to borrow a change of clothes or anything?" Esteban called after him. He had taken some plates and cutlery down out of the cramped cabinets and was about to start cooking. 

Lance politely refused, feeling as though it would be a nuisance of him.

The warm water felt heavenly on his sore back. For a couple minutes he simply stood and let it run down his neck and shoulders, easing the tension away. He used some of Estebans fruity-smelling shampoo and expensive looking face wash. After toweling himself off and putting on the same clothes from yesterday, Lance went back out into the main room to find a plate set out on the table for him, graced with a piece of toast and a fried egg.

Esteban had already eaten judging by the empty plate sitting in front of him, and was checking the bandages on the little squirrel they had tended to. Lance quietly padded back to the table and sat down, picking up the fork.

"You didn't have to cook for me," he said gratefully.

The young man across from him shrugged and said, "you helped me out yesterday, this was the least I could do in return for you." He was smiling, though looking a bit weary from sleeping on the table, and Lance wished he could wake up to that smiling face everyday, as sappy as it sounded. 

After they were finished with breakfast, Esteban carefully removed the bandages from the squirrel. The two of them went outside and released the animal, watching it scamper away painlessly. Before Lance left, Esteban told him to wait a moment and rushed back inside. When he came back out, he pressed a small slip of paper into Lance's hand and thanked him profusely again. 

As he walked back to his own motorhome, he unfurled the paper to reveal a phone number, with 'call me sometime :)' scribbled alongside it. 

* * *

A few days passed and Lance was more lovesick than before the squirrel incident. He tried his best to hide his longing gazes and fidgeting. Thankfully few people bothered to give him much attention in the first place, asides from team personell. 

Unfortunately, someone still seemed to notice.

“Ay, whats with all this dramatic sighing from you?” Checo asked him one afternoon. Lance simply shook his head in response, hoping that his teammate would leave him alone.

Checo frowned and lightly slapped his shoulder. “Guess it’s personal. Well you’re coming along with me to grab a drink with some of the other guys. And don’t refuse, you don’t get a choice,” he said. 

“As long as I don’t get roped into doing karaoke like last time,” Lance said with a roll of his eyes. Checo laughed and assured him he wouldn’t end up having to drunkenly sing a Dolly Parton duet as he did the last time some of the grid had gone out.

Himself, Checo, and a few others were at a small bar on the edge of town twenty minutes later. It wasn’t too crowded and the music was tolerable. 

Lance now wished his teammate hadn’t dragged him along. Sure, socializing was supposed to make you feel better when you felt down, but nothing sounded better than moping around by himself. 

He purposefully chose to sit at the end of the bar next to Antonio, who was rather quiet and probably wouldn’t try to bug him. The Italian looked like he wanted to ask Lance, who was staring into his cup like it held all the answers to life, if he was alright. 

Someone came up to lean onto the tabletop next to him. Lance glanced up to see Daniel Ricciardo looking at him with a cheeky grin.

“Time to spill. What’s got you staring into that cup, bud?” the Australian asked. 

Lance sighed, “it’s nothing. I’ll get over it soon.” 

“You may have been able to escape Perez and intimidate spaghetti boy over here, but I’m unavoidable,” Daniel urged, motioning with his hands. “Now come on, why have you looked so down for the past couple days? If it's something romance related, trust me, I can help you out. Not sure if you've heard but I'm a pretty damn great matchmaker," he added proudly. Lance wasn't quite sure if he believed that.

"It's kind of weird, so if I tell you then you have to promise not to laugh at me," Lance relented after a couple seconds. 

"You have my word. Hey 'tonio, you won't laugh at him either right?" Daniel asked.

Antonio looked surprised at being included in the conversation but kindly assured him, "no, I won't laugh at you." 

Lance took a deep breath and quickly swallowed the rest of his drink, the alcohol stinging slightly at his throat. He pushed the cup away from himself and began to pour his Esteban-related troubles out to the two other drivers, who were listening intently.

"So this one day I saw Esteban catch a bird and all these other birds came up to him and he was talking to them and it was so _cute,_ then Checo made a joke about him being a Disney princess, since theyre always good with animals and stuff you know? So then I couldn't stop thinking about Esteban as a princess and how he just seemed to have this way with animals, and then the next day he just ran up to me and asked me to help him take care of a fucking _squirrel_ that he found injured, man he couldn't even pronounce squirrel right and I Jesus Christ I just couldn't say no. God I ended up sitting at his dining table and holding a squirrel while he took care of it and we both fell asleep sitting there. The next morning he was so _nice_ to me, I mean he even cooked me breakfast and gave me his number to call him at some point but I haven't because-" Lance stopped to take a breath. He was practically sobbing at this point, though he hadn't noticed when exactly he had started crying.

"...Because you're in love with him?" Antonio gently finished the sentence for him. Lance nodded, trying to calm his breathing. It was a bit embarrassing to be crying in a bar about the guy you're in love with, he decided. Maybe it would be one of those things he would look back on one day and laugh at.

Antonio patted his shoulder comfortingly and Lance leaned his head onto the Italian's shoulder, thankful to have gotten it off his chest. 

"Well I have to admit that...wasn't exactly what I would have guessed you were going to say," Daniel said. Lance saw him nod slowly before his face lit up as though he'd had a great idea. 

"Esteban Ocon: part time Disney Princess, part time Formula One driver. Now that you mention it, I can see him in some funny little dress. Anyways, what's wrong with you mate? Call him! Right now!" Daniel said excitedly. 

Lance immediately refused. "But like, I avoided calling him since then, which was just a couple days ago, but still it would just...feel awkward," he complained. 

"There's no time like the present. If you love him, you should tell him," Antonio encouraged him. 

Reluctantly, Lance sat up and fished his phone out of his pocket. He pulled Esteban's contact up on the screen and hovered over the 'call' button. Desire and nervousness kept battling internally within him, and he almost felt like he wasn't drunk enough for this, even though he knew he would fuck it up monumentally if he were. 

It took Daniel threatening to call Esteban himself for Lance to work up the courage to hit call and put his phone up to his ear. Part of him hoped that the Frenchman wouldn't even pick up. The dial tone rang once, then twice, before Esteban answered. 

"Hey Lance, what's up?" he greeted happily.

Lance swallowed heavily before talking. "Hi Esteban. Look, I'm sorry I didn't get to call you until now. I have something important to tell you now, if you're not too busy," he explained. Daniel and Antonio were both giving him silent gestures of encouragement, which surprisingly helped him feel more at ease.

"Oh no worries. And yeah, whatever it is you have to say, I am listening," Esteban responded. 

"I know that we kind of just recently became friends, but I really like you a lot. Like more than a friend. So I was wondering if you maybe uh, would like to get together sometime?" Lance asked. He could feel his pulse quicken as he waited for a response. The silence after his question made him worry.

"Yes, oh my gosh yes, I would love that! I am free this evening, maybe you could come visit me again? No squirrels this time," Esteban laughed. 

Lance smiled and responded, "I'll be there in about 20 minutes. See you then." 

The second he set his phone down, Daniel was cheering and throwing an arm around him. 

"Go on Stroll, your princess is waiting for you," the Australian teased, to which Lance rolled his eyes. He quietly thanked Daniel and Antonio before shuffling out of the bar and calling an Uber.

* * *

When he knocked on Esteban's door, he was quickly greeted by a smiling Esteban and pulled into a hug.

"Come on in," Esteban said, shutting the door with his foot and leading Lance over to the small sofa. "I was thinking we could watch a movie or something. Got anything in mind?" he added once they were pressed comfortably up against each other. Lance thought for a moment.

"How about Snow White?"

**Author's Note:**

> #squirreldads  
> This was meant to be an independent piece but I def feel like there's the potential for me to write more based on this lol. all im sayin is that princess is an awfully cute petname!!
> 
> I feel like I should also add that if you find an injured wild animal, its best to call your local wildlife foundation, rehabilitation center, or animal control :)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon if you wanna reach out to me or give me your thoughts on this! I'm starting to enjoy writing fic again sooo maybe I'll write some more.


End file.
